gambaree, kaachan
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Chap 7 Update/"Selama bertahun-tahun aku sangat-sangat merindukan aroma citrus yang sangat kusukai dari dirinya," "Kaachan, ada seseorang yang saat ini sangat aku benci, bahkan kebencianku pada orang itu sudah terlalu dalam hingga tak berdasar" "Apakah saat ini kau masih menyukainya?" "Hei, mungkinkah suatu saat nanti kita akan tetap bersama seperti sekarang?" M-PREG,YAOI, DLL,rNr?
1. Chapter 1

Gambare, kaa-chan…

Titled: Gambare, kaa-chan…

Rated: T menjurus ke M

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, angst, a little bit humor

Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto : 30 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke ; 31 tahun

Uzumaki tatsu (Tat-chan): 12 tahun

Danzo sai: 31 tahun

Haruno sakura: 29 tahun

Sabaku no gaara: 30 tahun

Hyuuga neji: 31 tahun

Inuzuka kiba:30 tahun

Nara shikamaru: 31 tahun

Lee: 31 tahun

Akamichi chouji: 31 tahun

Umino iruka: 40 tahun

Hatake kakashi: 42 tahun

Sisanya sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad…..

Summary:

"selama bertahun-tahun aku sangat-sangat merindukan aroma citrus yang sangat kusukai dari dirinya,"

"kaachan, ada seseorang yang saat ini sangat aku benci, bahkan kebencianku pada orang itu sudah terlalu dalam hingga tak berdasar"

"apakah saat ini kau masih menyukainya?"

"hei, mungkinkah suatu saat nanti kita akan tetap bersama seperti sekarang?"

"rasa itu selamanya tak kan pernah aku lupakan, ne sasuke…"

#first chapter

"…."

"ssssttt…" terlihat dua orang bocah berusia 12 tahun sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon yang berada disebuah taman bermain di tengah kota Konoha. Salah seorang diantaranya terlihat tengah memberikan isyarat pada temannya yang berada di belakang tubuhnya untuk diam, mereka tengah menghindari sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang yang berada tidak jauh di depan mereka. Sesuatu adtau seseorang yang kini tengah berlari kecil mengitari hampir sebagian taman bermain yang bisa dibilang tak terlalu kecil. Gadis atau lebih tepatnya jika dilihat secara keseluruhan dia adalah seorang laki-laki, ya laki-laki yang sepintas sangat mirip sekali dengan perempuan. Jangan salahkan jika orang lain yang melihatnya pasti akan tertipu dengan penampilan laki-laki tersebut. Secara wajah yang terlihat sangat manis bahkan melebihi perempuan, berkulit tan, berhiaskan dua buah manic mata berwarna biru tosca(biru lautan), tiga buah garis yang lebih mirip kumis kucing terlukis dikedua belah pipinya yang chubby dan sepertinya kenyal itu, tak lupa pula dihias oleh bibir merah alami bagaikan buah ceri yang matang, menambah kesan manis orang-orang terhadap dirinya, ya laki-laki yang pada tahun ini akan genap berusia 30 tahun bernama Uzumaki Naruto, atau yang biasa di panggil Naru…..

"tatchan,,,, kamu dimana? Ayo keluar tatchan…. Kaachan sudah lelah…" seru si pirang lebih tepatnya berteriak memanggil seseorang yang selama ini menemaninya. Heran? Kenapa laki-laki ini menyebut dirinya Kaachan, bukannya seharusnya Touchan? Ya itu karena si pirang inilah yang telah berperan sebagai seorang IBU.

"tatchan… kalau kau tidak keluar sekarang juga…. Hhha… mm.. hha… kaa.. hha.. ch..chan….mmm hhhaaaaaa…."

"KAACHAN TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN JATAH TOMAT PADAMU SELAMA SEBULAN PENUH!" teriak naruto cetar ulala membahana dalam sekali tarikan napas…

Tiba-tiba….

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKK!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki dari balik pepohonan di depan naruto setelah mendengar teriakan ibunya yang cukup untuk merusakan telinga.

"ck… sudah kuduga jadinya pasti seperti ini.. haaa" ucap seorang anak yang dari tadi menemani bocah yang bernama tatchan. Ia pun ikut keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama si bocah.

"nee, kaachan, kaachan kan baik, jangan potong jatah tomat tatchan ya kaachan, ya ya ya" rayu sang anak dengan wajah memelas sangat memelas seperti anjing yang dibuang dan berdiri menunggu seseorang mengamilnya dan mau merawatnya pulang # yaps lupakan.

"lain kali jatahmu benar-benar akan kaachan potong!" ucap naru sambil membelai rambut pirang sang bocah.

"yeeeiyyy,,, kaachan baiikkkkk deh horeee…." Teriaknya kegirangan.

"nee, taroukun, hari ini mau makan malam dirumah kami?" Tanya naruto pada seorang bocah yang berambut silver itu.

"umm,, aku rasa tidak bisa jisan, malam ini ayah membawa seorang teman kerumah, jadi aku rasa aku harus berada di sana, maaf sebelumnya" ucap sang anak bernama Tarou itu sembari membungkukkan badan.

"yah,, kok gitu… padahal kaachan ku pasti memasak banyak makanan, tidak bisakah kau pulang sedikit telat takun?" ucap tatchan sambil memegangi tangan sahabatnya aka takun/tarou itu.

"hmm, jadi begitu. Ya sudah lain kali saja kalau begitu ya. Nah sekarang pulanglah jisan yakin orang rumah pasti sudah menunggumu dirumah" balas naruto

"hai, lain kali aku pasti akan masak masakan jisan. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu, daa tachan daa jisan. Mata ne" ucapnya tarou sembari berjalan meninggalkan kedua ayah(?) dan anak itu sambil melmbaikan tangannya.

"….."

"jaa, ayou kita pulang tatchan, kau harus mandi, lihat dirimu kotor sekali…ckckckck"

"yaa, ini tadi aku main di tanah itu sama takun kaachan jadinya kotor deh hehheehe"

"ya sudah ayoo….." ucap naruto sambil menggandeng pergelangan tangan sang anak.

===============================Skip Time=============================

Sore ini sepertinya langit akan mendung, entah yang diatas sana akankah menurunkan hujan ataukah hanya ingin menutupi kehidupan yang sedang berada dibawahnya. Langit sore yang semestinya berwarna jingga menawan itu kini telah sedikit berubah warna menjadi abu-abu gelap. Di pinggir sebuah jembatan besar yang membatasi sebuah sekolah dengan rel kereta api, terlihat seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi, berambut hitam mengkilap setengkuk kepala, berkulit putih pucat, dengan mata yang agak sedikit tipis, berstelkan sebuah jas dengan merek termahal yang disampirkan di sebelah bahu kirinya, kini tengah menatap tepatnya menerawang jauh ketempat yang terlihat diseberang jembatan dengan pegangan yang berwarna merah gelap.

'dimanakah kau sekarang?' ucapnya entah pada siapa, yang kini menemaninya hanya hembusan angin kencang yang menandakan sepertinya hujan akan segera turun membasahi bumi.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, sudah sekitar 1 setengah jam pria yang kira- kira kini telah berumur seperempat abad itu namun masih terlihat muda walapun sudah tergolong dewasa. Masih setia menatap tempat kenangannya bersama seseorang yang dulu ditinggalkannya, seseorang yang sangat baik hati yang mampu mencairkan suasana hatinya, dan seseorang yang mampu untuk mengajarkannya bagaimana cara tersenyum dengan hati yang tulus, namun kini seseorang itu telah pergi, padahal seluruh kemampuannya sudah ia kerahkan namun tetap saja tak ada titik terang untu dirinya menemukan orang itu. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga tuhan mau memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi pada dirinya untuk menemukan orang itu, sekali lagi kesempatan untuk dirinya mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan dengan tulus pada pemuda itu, mengungkapkan permintaan maaf karena dirinya telah meninggalkannya, meminta maaf karena dengan egois dirinya telah memberikannya pada si brengsek itu, yang kemudian dihianati olehnya.

Sudah selama 13 tahun ia menunggu orang itu, sampai sekarang. Ya mungkin bagi orang lain ini terdengar gila, menunggu seseorang yang tanpa kabar apapun selama kurang lebih 13 tahun dalam hidupnya. Namun karena sebuah perasaan yang ia sebut 'cinta' lah yang menjadikan itu sebuah pemikiran yang wajar, bahkan sangat wajar bagi dirinya yang orang lain tak akan mengira bisa melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

Langit masih menampakkan keraguannya, sudah hampir mendekati pukul 6.30 petang namun lelaki itu masih setia berdiri disana, masih tetap memandang kedepan dan masih setia ditemani sang awan gelap yang kini semakin pekat namun belum juga dirasa hujan akan turun. Tiba- tiba suara handphone dari saku jasnya terdengar memanggil supaya segera diangkat oleh sang pemilik.

"sai sama, sekarang anda ada dimana?" ucap sang penelepon diseberang sana bertanya pada pemuda yang bernama Danzo Sai itu. (hayoo,, adakah yang menebak orang ini adalah sasuke? Kalau ia sayang sekali tebakan anda salah hehehhe)

"aku akan segera pulang" jawabnya kemudian sambil melangkah perlahan menjauhi tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"baik tuan, apakah perlu saya jemput?"

"hn, tak usah. Bilang padanya setengah jam lagi aku sampai disana" sahutnya yang kini sudah berada di dekat mobil berwarna hitam miliknya yang terparkir tak jauh dari jembatan itu.

"baik tuan, akan segera saya sampaikan, hati hati dijalan sai sama"

"ttuuuutt… ttuuuttt" suara telepon yang diputus.

"akhirnya aku datang kesini juga naru…." Ucapnya sambil membalikkan badan sekali lagi menatap gedug yang ada di seberang jembatan ini. Kemudian memasuki mobilnya guna menuju ketempat si dia berada saat ini.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$DI LAIN TEMPAT$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"nee, kaachan,,,,"

"hummm,,, ada apa tatchan?"

"sebentar lagi tatsu kan berumur 12 tahun, dulu kaachan janji pada tatsu akan memberitahu tatsu tentang touchan, benarkan kaachan?" tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan yang tak disangka-sangka naruto akan keluar dari bibir mungil anaknya itu. Memang benar dulu dia pernah berjanji pada putranya itu ketika dia sudah berumur 12 tahun dia akan memberitahukan tentang ayahnya itu. Kenapa harus dengan umur segitu, itu karena ia pikir jika pada umur anaknya beranjak 12 tahun anaknya akan mengerti situasi dan kondisi yang dialaminya pada waktu itu hingga sekarang, berharap agar putranya mau sedikit mengerti, dan mau memahami dan tidak membenci sang ayah suatu saat nanti.

"ehk?... ah… mmm.. itu… a…ahh ya, ya,, nanti kaachan akn memberitahumu tatchan. Sabar ya" Jawabnya yang agak sedikit tergugup atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang putra..

"yeiyhei… kaachan janji lho… janji harus ditepati, yak an kaachan" sahut sag putra yang kini menatap naruto dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar ada harapan besardi mata itu yang tak bisa naruto tolak, dan tak berani menolak keinginan putranya itu.

"mm… ya" jawabnya lemah.

'apakah jika aku ceritakan kau tidak akan benci pada ayahmu tatchan? Bisakah, bisakah dirimu menghilangkan satu-satunya hal yang kutakutkan terjadi? Seandainya aku tak pernah berjanji padamu, maihkah kau akan menanyakan tentang dia pada ku?' aku harap apa yang aku takutkan tak akan terjadi…' batin naruto dalam hati, masih tetap menatap wajah polos dan murni sang putra.

**Tsuzuku….**

**Yah aku dapat ide baru lagi, jadinya aku tinggalkan sementara fic yg sebelumnya… hehhee mumpung ad aide dikepala…..**

**Maaf buat yang nunggu kelanjutan fic ku yang sebelumnya, aku usahakan akan tetap mengupdatenya… mungkin waktunya agak lama sebab ide untuk fic sebelumnya masih buntu hehehhheh…..**

**Terimakasih atas kunjungannya di fic saya ini…..**

**Terimakasih juga karena sempat membaca fic saya yang aneh ini…**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih minna….. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Titled: Gambare, kaa-chan…

Rated: T menjurus ke M

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, angst, a little bit humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting….

Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto : 30 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke ; 31 tahun

Uzumaki tatsu (Tat-chan): 12 tahun

Danzo sai: 31 tahun

Haruno sakura: 29 tahun

Sabaku no gaara: 30 tahun

Hyuuga neji: 31 tahun

Inuzuka kiba:30 tahun

Nara shikamaru: 31 tahun

Lee: 31 tahun

Akamichi chouji: 31 tahun

Umino iruka: 40 tahun

Hatake kakashi: 42 tahun

Uchiha fugaku: 57 tahun

Tarou : 12 tahun

Sisanya sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad…..

PERHATIAN: mungkin akan terjadi penambahan tokoh di tengah-tengah cerita tolong dipermaklumi ya…. (authornya sarappp…)

Summary:

"selama bertahun-tahun aku sangat-sangat merindukan aroma citrus yang sangat kusukai dari dirinya,"

"kaachan, ada seseorang yang saat ini sangat aku benci, bahkan kebencianku pada orang itu sudah terlalu dalam hingga tak berdasar"

"apakah saat ini kau masih menyukainya?"

"hei, mungkinkah suatu saat nanti kita akan tetap bersama seperti sekarang?"

"rasa itu selamanya tak kan pernah aku lupakan, ne sasuke…"

**#second chapter**

'ngiingggg…. nggiingggg' suara seruan serangga yang saling beradu mewarnai suasana panas di kota konoha. Saat ini, kota itu tengah mengalami musim panas yang terasa sangat panas, (ya ialah masak musim panas ada salju.. = ='). Walaupun matahari tengah bersinar dengan teriknya, padahal saat ini masih pukul 08.00 pagi, tapi terasa seperti sudah pukul 11.00 siang, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah menekuni kegiatan paginya seperti biasa, dia adalah Naruto yang kini tengah asyik menjemur pakaian dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Namun, ada sedikit yang aneh pada lelaki berambut pirang ini, walaupun tangan-tangan dengan lincah bergerak mengibas-ibaskan pakain yang akan dijemur, tidak dengan pikirannya. Kini wajah tan yang manis itu tengah memancarkan ekspresi muram, masih memikirkan perbincangan sang anak dengan dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu, masih terjerat dipikiran si pirang mengenai keinginan putranya itu.

"haaahhh…." Helaan nafas panjang si lelaki berambut pirang.

"apa yang harus aku katakana pada anak itu, harus mulai dari mana aku menceritakan semuanya? 5 hari….. tinggal 5 hari lagi waktu untuk mengatakannya… ck... terlalu cepat, ini terlalu CEPAATTTT!" teriak sang lelaki tiba-tiba.

"kaachan? Kaachan kenapa?" Tanya tatsu yang keluar tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah menghampiri sang "ibu", karena kaget mendengar teriakan ekspresive sang "ibu".

"oh… tatchan,, hehe, tak ada apa-apa sayang… maaf suara kaachan terlalu keras hehhehe" ucapnya mengelak dari jawaban sang putra.

"hmm… nee, kaachan…. Hari ini aku ingin main lagi dengan takun boleh ya? hehehehe"

"ck, dasar, sehari saja kamu tak bermain dengan takun apa tak bisa?"

"yah… hanya takun yang mau main denganku kaachan…" jawab tatsu lemah

Tersentak mendengar jawaban sang putra, narutopun menghentikan acara mengibas-ibaskan jemurannya, kemudian mendekati sang putra, meneglus pelan rambut pirang sang putra.

"nee, kaachan tahu… maafkan kaachan ya…. Ya sudah,, mainlah sampai puas dengan takun, tapi ingat pulangnya jangan kemalaman ya, sebelum jam makan malam tatchan sudah harus pulang, nanti kaachan masakan sup tomat kesukaan tatchan, ok?"

"yaaaiiyy… makasi kaachan… tatchan sangat sayang sama kaachan.. kaachan satu-satunya yang paling berharga di dunia ini buat tatchan, hhehee" jawabnya diiringi senyum termanis yang sama dengan Naruto.

"ya, kaachan juga sayang sekali sama tatchan…. Sudah sana, ingat jangan sampai kaachan sampai mencarimu, kalau tidak ucapan kaachan kemarin masih berlaku lho…"

"yaaahhh…. Kaachan… hembbb" ambek si anak pada naruto, sedikit kesal dengan ucapan kaachannya yang terakhir tadi. (wah, dikiranya lupa tuh ama tatsu ucapannya naru yang kemarin hehehe)

"hahahaha, ya sudah sana berangkat… pasti sudah ditunggu takun, ayoo sana…"

"un, jaa nee kaachan…. Ittekimasu…"

"itterashai… tatchan…"

"…."

"fyuhhh, hari ini masih aman tapi besok…..?" ucap naruto manatap kepergian sang putra dengan perasaan kalut.

+++++ DI TAMAN+++++

"taaakkkuuuuunnnnnnnn….." teriak seorang bocah berambut pirang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ck, lama…" ucap seorang bocah berambut silver.

"hhhaa..hhh..hhaa… hehhee… gomen telat… he"

"kalau kau tak telat dunia pasti sudah kiamat…"

"humbb… takun tega, jahat sekali omonganmu pada sahabatmu ini… "

"haaa…. Sahabat apanya, 'orang yang selalu dimanfaatkan' itu baru benar"

"ck… sudah, kenapa jadi meributkan hal sepele seperti itu sih? heran"

Kau yang mulai duluan…."

"ya, ya.. kalau begitu maaf deh maaf"

"ada perlu apa denganku pagi-pagi begini, kau mengganggu liburan musim panasku tau, seharusnya aku sekarang lagi tiduran dirumah bersama saki…."

"yak,, kan tadi aku sudah minta maaf takun… chee… hmm… begini, aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu hehehhe" ucap tatsu yang kini menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sedikit gatal (?) mungkin.

"tuh kan, dugaanku benar pasti ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku.."

"hehhee,, begini… belakangan ini kaachan terlihat muram terus sejak aku tanyakan tentang janji yang sempat kaachan ucapkan padaku… aku khawatir takun" suaranya melemah mengingat kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini pada 'ibu'nya itu. Walaupun usianya masih bocah namun kepintaran yang dia miliki layaknya seperti oarng dewasa, mungkin karena pengaruh sang 'ayah' dalam gennya itu.

"memang apa yang dijanjikan narujisan padamu bocah?"

"hei, kau juga bocah takun… che… ummm…dulu kaachan pernah berjanji jika aku sudah berumur 12 tahun kaachan akan memberitahuku soal ayah…. Tapi.."

"tapi karena ucapan keingintahuanmu yang besar itu narujisan akhirnya berjanji padamu saat itu.. iya kan"

"waahhhh takun hebat, kau memang sahabat sejatiku… huweeee…" ucap tatsu lebay yang ingin bermain peluk-cium dengan takun saat itu juga. Tapi dihalangi oleh sebuah tangan mungil sang korban.

"che… aku tau apa yang orang sepertimu pikirkan…. Lalu sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"hmmm.. aku hanya ingin kaachan agar tidak murung lagi… tapi aku sangat ingin mendengar tentang touchan dari mulut kaachan langsung… aku bingung takun.."

"biarkan saja, mungkin narujisan hanya ingin memantapkan hati untuk memberitahumu tentang tousanmu. Kau tahu sendiri jika seseorang yang tak ditemani oleh orang yang dicintai selama itu pastinya jika ingin mengatakannya pada orang lain pastilah butuh waktu juga kan? Begitupula dengan narujisan"

"aku tahu, aku tahu takun.. tapi masih ada lagi, aku rasa kaachan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting dariku sehingga sikapnya jadi seperti itu…."

"lalu, apakah kau akan mendesak narujisan untuk mengatakannya padamu saat ini juga agar kau tak resah seperti ini lagi?"

"yaa… bukan begitu juga takun…. Hhaaaa…. AKU PUSINGGGGGG….." serunya diiringi teriakan bak loudspeaker…..

'plaakk'

"chee… berisik" ucap tarou sambil menempeleng kepala sahabatnya itu.

"awww….. sakit tau…." Ucapnya meringis menahan benjol yang mungkin bersarang di kepala pirangnya itu.

"biarkan saja seperti itu, tunggulah sampai saatnya narujisan mengatakannya padamu bodoh… "

"mm.. aku rasa juga harus begitu, aku tak ingin menambah beban kaachan lagi.. hehehe"

"ya sudah,, aku pulang."

"lho..lho..lhoooooo… kok gitu…. Kita kan belum maen takuuuuuunn?" serunya sambil berjalan disebelah sang sahabat tarou.

"ck… maen di tempat seperti ini memang lebih cocok untukmu bocah"

"hhiiieeee… kau juga BOCAH takunnnnn!" teriaknya lagi kali ini lebih dekat dengan telinga sang korban…

"kusoo….. urusaiiii na" ucap tarou yang dibarengi dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat menggeplak kepala pirang itu lagi.

'plaakkkk'

'plaaaakk'

'duessshh'

'plaakkkk'

Dan akhirnya….

"kkhhh… hhauuuuu hheheehaalluaannn haahhhunnn… hhaahhhihhhh hhaahhhuuu… hhaaahhhaahhhnnnn haahsshhiii hhaaahhaaaa haahahhuuuu hhhuuuuhuueeeee" (kau keterlaluan takuunnn… kaachan pasti marah padaku huweeee) ucap tatsu yang tak jelas setelah dipukuli atau lebih tepatnya digeplak oleh sang sahabat dan meninggalkan bengkak disekitar bibir dan mata seperti tersengat lebah…

"salahmu sendiri,, memangnya kupingku ini mimbar untuk suaramu yang menggelegar itu apa… che…" ucap tarou membela diri dan berjalan meninggalkan tatsu dibelakangnya.

"hhhhiiiiiiiieeeeee" teriaknya lagi walau muluntnya masih penuh bengkak yang kini berlari kecil guna mengimbangi langkah sang sahabat….

"sai sama selamat datang"

"dimana dia?"

"tuan besar sedang berada di ruang kerjanya sai sama, mari saya antar."

"hn…." Sai pun berjalan mengikuti sang buttler berambut hitam itu menuju ke sebuah ruangan di dalam sebuah mansion keluarga Uchiha itu.

'tok..tok..tok..'

Suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar.

"permisi tuan besar sai sama sudah datang" seru sang butler dari arah luar ruangan dengan pintu bercat coklat dengan ornament-ornamen khas berbentuk abstrak di sekeliling pintu tersebut,.

"masuk" ucap sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan itu. Mempersilahkan yang berada diluar untuk memasuki ruangan kerja itu.

"silahkan sai sama, tuan besar ada didalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda" ucap sang butler pada sai.

"…" berjalan memasuki ruangan yang telah dibukakan oleh sang butler pada sai. Berjalan dengan perlahan sambil menatap orang tua yang kini duduk disebuah kursi, menatap balik sai dengan ekspresi datar.

"ada apa kau memanggilku fugaku jisan?" Tanya sai yang kini tengah menduduki sebuah kursi tepat didepan sang tuan besar uchiha itu.

"hm, masih sama, senyum palsumu itu masih tetap bertengger disana…"

"che… langsung saja, tidak biasanya kau berbasa basi denganku jisan?" ucapnya msih mempertahankan senyum palsu itu diwajah putihnya.

"ya, ya… aku ingin kau membantuku sai. Aku tahu kemampuanmu dalam perusahaan yang dipimpin ayahmu, danzo. Aku menginginkan tenagamu untuk membantuku mengembangkan perusahaan yang baru saja aku dirikan. Saat ini kondisi perusahaan itu masih rentan. Dan kedua putraku juga masih sibuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka. Jadi satu-satunya yang bisa aku andalkan kini hanya kau. Untuk itulah aku memanggilmu datang kesini." Ucapnya menjelaskan tujuan memanggil sang keponakan datang ke konoha ini.

"akan aku pikirkan."

"aku harap kau mau menerimanya, mengingat kau adalah orang yang cukup berdedikasi tinggi. Jangan kecewakan aku dan juga ayahmu sai."

"seminggu lagi, akan aku berikan jawabannya padmu jisan."

"hn, baiklah."

"kalu tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, aku pergi." Ucapnya sembari berdiri dari duduknya didepan sang paman.

"hn, tidakkah kau ingin menginap dirumah ini? Mungkin bibimu akan senang melihat keponakannya yang saat ini sudah besar, dan kau juga dapat menemui sepupu-sepupumu

"tidak usah paman, aku masih ada perlu, kalau ada dia, aku tak ingin tinggal lebih lama disini. Akan pergi"

"hn, tidak bisakah kalian menyudahi permusuhan itu, hanya karena seorang bocah seperti dia kalian jadi seperti ini. ck" ucap fugaku yang kini menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya menatap sang keponakan.

"tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi jisan." Kata sai menatap fugaku tajam

"aku pergi, titipkan salamku pada bibi mikoto" ucapnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapan sang paman.

'tidak akan pernah ya…. sulit…' bisik fugaku setelah kepergian sang keponakannya itu.

**Tsuzuku….**

**Yeiiiiiiyyy update chapter lagi…**

**Bingung ama ini cerita sebenarnya hehehe**

**Cuma mau bilang….**

**Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ya…. maaf belum sempat saya balas mungkin nanti… (entah kapan itu)hehehhe ^^**

**Terimakasih kritik, saran dan juga kunjungannya pada fic saya ini….**

**Terimakasih minna, terimakasih…..**

**Maaf mungkin banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikannya, karena tangan saya tergelincir.. xexexxe**

**Untuk lemonnya mungkin nanti di chapter 4 atau 5 ya…. dan flashbacknya di chapter depan… hehhehe**

**Akhirkata sayounara…. Hheehh upss salah…. Maksudnya Jaa neee….. hehhhe**


	3. Chapter 3

Titled: Gambare, kaa-chan…

Rated: T menjurus ke M

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, angst, a little bit humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting….

Cast in this chapter:

Uzumaki Naruto : 30 tahun

Uzumaki tatsu (Tat-chan): 12 tahun

Umino iruka: 40 tahun

Tarou : 12 tahun

PERHATIAN: mungkin akan terjadi penambahan tokoh di tengah-tengah cerita tolong dipermaklumi ya…. (authornya sarappp…) dan juga nanti di setiap chapter cast tokoh yang maen bakal berubah ya….. maafbaru ngasi tau hehehhe #ditimpuk batu sama readers

Summary:

"selama bertahun-tahun aku sangat-sangat merindukan aroma citrus yang sangat kusukai dari dirinya,"

"kaachan, ada seseorang yang saat ini sangat aku benci, bahkan kebencianku pada orang itu sudah terlalu dalam hingga tak berdasar"

"apakah saat ini kau masih menyukainya?"

"hei, mungkinkah suatu saat nanti kita akan tetap bersama seperti sekarang?"

"rasa itu selamanya tak kan pernah aku lupakan, ne sasuke…"

**#third chapter**

'tek…tek… tek…' suara pisau yang memotong kini tengah memotong daging, pisau yang tengah beradu dengan alas untuk memotong bahan makanan itu tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mendengar sebuah seruan yang datang dari dalam kamar mandi.

"kaachan… sikat gigi tatchan kok ngga ada?"

"eh, bukannya ada di tempat biasa? Coba lihat lagi yang benar."

"tapi…. Tatchan lihat ngga ada kaachan…"

"are? Coba lihat lagi mungkin terjatuh,, kaachan lagi sibuk sayang."

'haaa,, dasar sikat gigi sialan,, tak tahu apa aku harus cepat-cepat? che' batin tatsu yang kini masih sibuk mencari si sikat gigi sialan itu.

'cheee….. kuso.. dimana sih sikatgigi itu ck.' Batinnya kesal karena tak jua menemukan keberadaan sang sikat gigi sialan itu. Dibalikkan badannya sejenak, memandang kearah closet, karena disana terdapat sebuah benda yang menyembul dan memiliki bulu-bulu halus berwarna biru muda yang terjepit dibelakang closet itu. Yang diyakini benda tersebut adalah sikat gigi sialan yang tengah dicari oleh sang bocah.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" suara teriakan sang bocah yang kini mendapati sikat gigi yang dicarinya dalam keadaan 'mengenaskan' dengan bulu-bulunya yang terlalu mekar dan adan beberapa yang rontok, dengan gagang yang kini terdapat banyak gigitan-gigitan kecil, dan tentunya sedikit kotoran menempel di bagian kepala sikat.

"ada apa tatchan?" teriak naruto dari dalam dapur setelah mendengar teriakan najis sang putra.

"umm,, tak ada apa-apa kaachan, hehe.. hanya sedikit masalah kecil…"serunya masih dari dalam kamar mandi.

"oh, ya sudah, cepatlah mandi, sebentar lagi kita sarapan"

"haaaiiiiii…."

"kuso,,, tikus-tikus sialan…. Kali ini sudah yang keempat kali kalian mengahabiskan sikat gigiku… ckk.. sial, sial… lain kali akan aku habisi kalian semuaaa,, tikus brengsekkk" serunya dengan suara kecil agar tak didengar oleh sang ibu kepada binatang-binatang kecil yang dengan seenaknya menyiksa sang sikat yang sangat disayanginya itu. (alah si tatsu lebay masak Cuma sikat gigi doank ck = =')

-skip time beberapa menit kemudian-

"kaachan… hari ini aku mau keluar lagi dengan takun, boleh ya?" ucap sang anak di tengah-tengah kegiatan sarapan mereka.

"mau kemana sepagi ini dengan takun? Bukankah sekolah masih libur? Tak biasanya tatchan pergi pagi-pagi begini?"jawab naruto yang kini tengah menggigit sepotong daging ayam yang ada diatas piringnya itu.

"hehe, rahasia ne.. kaachan belum boleh tahu dulu hehe"

"oh, sekarang mau main rahasia-rahasiaan lagi pada kaachan?"

"nanti juga kaachan tau, hehhee"

"hmm,, ya sudah…. Sekarang cepat habiskan makanmu"

"yaa….." ucap tatsu yang kini dengan lahap memakan makanan yang telah dimasakkan oleh naruto.

'ting….tong….' suara bel mengagetkan acara sarapan mereka.

"mmmm,,, nnee innu asti naakun, (nee, itu pasti takun)" ucap tatsu denga mulut penuh.

"habiskan dulu makanmu, biar kaachan yang bukakan pintunya" ucap naruto seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu.

"ya, tunggu sebentar" ucapnya dari dalam rumah.

"ohayou, jisan… tatsu ada?" ucap seorang bocah berambut silver mengenakan kaos berwana coklat dengan gambaran doraemon didepannya.

"ara, takun.. tatchan ada didalam masih sarapan, ayo masuk." Ucap naruto sambil mempersilahkan tarou memasuki rumahnya.

"um, arigato jisan" seraya memasuki kediaman naruto.

"aah… cepat sekali kau datang takun, aku baru saja tadi berencana menjemputmu kerumah, eh kau datang duluan kesini. he" ucap tatsu yang kini sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, tengah membersihkan piring-piring yang tadi digunakannya untuk sarapan.

"kalau kau yang menjemputku, aku yakin kita perginya bukan hari ini tapi besok." Ucap tarou membalas ucapan sang sahabat.

"hhaaa… pagi-pagi kau ingin menyulut amarah ku ha?" serunya pada sang sahabat yang tadi ia rasa mengucapkan sindiran untuknya.

"bodoh." Balas sang sahabt yang kini duduk di kursi di ruang tamu yang terbilang cukup kecil itu.

"sudah… pagi-pagi tak baik bertengkar lho." Ucap naruto menengahi

"takun duluan kaachan…" ucap tatsu yang tak mau disalahkan.

"dasar temperamental" ujar sang sahabat

"kaaa-"

'pletak'

Belum sempat sang bocah mengakhiri kalimatnya, dengan sangat tidak elite sang bocah mendapat pukulan manis dari naruto.

"hhieee,, kaachan jahaat… huhuhu" tangisnya lebay sambil mojok di sudut dapur.

"bagaimana acara kalian hari ini?" ucap naruto yang kini berkutat dengan pakaian-pakaian yang ada di pangkuannya.

"aa… oh.. ya.. aku pergi dulu kaachan, takun ayoo.. nanti kita kesiangan…" serunya sedikit kaget karena hampir lupa akan acara pagi harinya dengan sang sahabat.

"ya, ya.. jisan kami pergi dulu…" seru tarou yang sudah ditarik oleh sang sahabat meninggalkan rumah itu.

"hati-hati ya…." teriak naruto sambil tersenyum melihat kepergian putranya yang sedikit tergesa-gesa itu, bingung dengan apa yang putranya sedang rencanakan bersama sang sahabat.

++++ SKIP TIME SORE HARI ++++

'ting..tong… ' terdengar suara bel berdentang dari depan rumah, sedikit mengagetkan penghuni rumah yang sedan duduk sambil menonton acara di salah satu stasiun televisi.

'tumben ada yang datang jam segini? Apa mungkin tatchan?' batin sang penghuni rumah yang heran tumben mendapat tamu di jam yang bisa dibilang waktu untuk bersantai sang penghuni rumah. (yeiy… suka-suka yang jadi tamu dong nar.. gimana sih? Ck = =").

"ya, sebentar…"seru seorang dari dalam rumah.

"siapa sih yang berta….." ucapannya terpotong setelah melihat siapa tamu yang datang mengunjunginya saat ini,

"mu…"

"naru!" teriak seorang lelaki manis berambut coklat yang diikat satu dibelakang dan memiliki bekas luka melintang di wajahnya.

"ah… iruka jisan?" ucap naru yang dikagetkan dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari tamu didepannya itu, yang adalah salah satu dari kerabat jauhnya, ya dia adalah paman naruto, yang bernama Umino Iruka.

"kemana saja kau selama ini ha? Paman sudah kerepotan mencarimu, dan ternyata sekarang kau ada di kota ini." Ucap iruka dalam satu kali tarikan nafas.

"he.. maafkan naru jisan, tapi naru punya alasan… oh ya ayo masuk dulu jisan, jisan pasti lelah kan.. hehehehe" ucap naruto sambil mengamit lengan iruka diarahkan menuju kedalam rumah.

"ck, kau tetap saja seperti dulu, suka seenaknya…" ucap iruka sambil mengikuti naruto dibelakang menuju kearah ruang tamu.

"he… tak ada yang berubah dengan pribadiku jisan, aku masih sama seperti dulu, tapi…. Diriku yang dulu sekarang sudah berbeda jisan, ada orang yang harus aku lindungi…. " ujar naruto lemah sambil menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk sang tamu.

"…" hening tak ada jawaban balasan yang dilontarkan oleh iruka, yang kini menatap sendu kearah keponakan tersayangnya itu.

"nee,, jisan mau minum apa? Naru cuma punya jus jeruk dan tomat saja." Serunya memecah keheningan dalam ruang tamu itu.

"apa saja boleh naru" ucap iruka kemudian sambil meletakkan tas yang dibawanya sejak tadi dikursi disebelahnya…

'tuk.. tuk…' suara langkah kaki naruto menghampiri iruka dari arah dapur sambil membawa dua buah jus jeruk diatas nampan.

"ini jisan, minumlah jisan pasti haus." Ucap naruto pada iruka. Sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan sang paman yang sangat dirindukannya selama 12 tahun ini.

"anoo, darimana jisan tau aku tinggal disini?" Tanya naruto to the point.

"beberapa bulan yang lalu, jisan mendapat kabar kalau kemungkinan kau berada di kota ini, kota yang telah kau tinggalkan selama 12 tahun lalu. Aku kira berita itu hanya bohong belaka namun, 5 hari yang lalu salah seorang temanku mengatakan pernah melihatmu berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan, dia agak ragu karena dia hanya melihatmu sepintas saat itu, dan hatiku mengatakan kalau yang dilihatnya itu benar-benar dirimu, untuk itulah aku berusaha keras mencarimu didaerah yang dikatakan oleh temanku, dan akhirnya akupun berakhir disini… akhirnya aku menemukanmu naru, hiks..hiks.. " jelas iruka yang diakhiri dengan isak tangis karena akhirnya pencariannya untuk menemukan sang keponakan membuahkan hasil.

"aku hanya ingin memulai hidup yang baru jisan, walaupun saat itu aku meninggalkan semuanya, itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku lakukan saat itu…" jawab naruto lemah sambil memainkan jari-jarinya sepertinya hal itulah yang menjadi hal yang sangat menarik saat ini.

"kenapa kau tak mencariku, pamanmu saat itu naru? Ketika aku pulang, aku terkejut menemukan kamarmu bersih, aku kalut, cemas, khawatir dan takut. Takut kau diculik dan dibunuh, seminggu aku menyakanmu pada teman-temanmu dan keluargamu, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan tak seorang pun tahu akan keberadaanmu.." ujar sang paman yang berusaha menahan perasaannya pada sang keponakan. Iruka tahu pasti ada sebabnya keponakannya itu meninggalkannya tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu saat itu, dan sekarang setelah ditemukannya sang keponakan hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut keponakannya itu, jawaban yang tak diharapkanlah yang keluar.

"aku tahu jisan, tapi saat itu sungguh sangat sulit bagiku untuk tetap berada disana dan juga memberitahumu apa yang terjadi padaku, bukan karena aku segan, tapi aku tak sanggup jisan… benar-benar tak sanggup.. huuhuhuhu.." jawab naruto yang kini diiringi dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya, air mata yang menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya itupun kini menetes perlahan.

"bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku naru? Bukankah aku pamanmu? Bukankah kau sangat menyayangiku? Bisakah setidaknya kau membagi sedikit saja hal yang telah membuatmu meninggalkan kami padaku? Aku disini naru, aku akan selalu bersamamu, karena aku sangat, sangat menyayangimu, kau sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri naru…" ujar iruka masih dengan tatapan sendu memandang naruto. Mengamit kedua tangan kecil berwarna tan dari keponakannya tersayang.

'brakkk… drapp.. drap…' terdengar suara gebrakan pintu dan juga langkah kaki memasuki ruangan dimana saat ini terdapat dua orang yaitu paman dan keponakan yang kini sedikit tersentak karena acara melepas rindu mereka terganggu….

**Tsuzuku….**

**Hollaaaa….**

**Maaf aku balas reviewnya disini ya…**

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: hehehe…. Wah kalu ku jawab nanti jalan ceritanya ketebak dong hehehe…. Hmmm… kalau kemunculannya sasuke… mungkin di chap depan atau di 2 chap berikutnya.. heheh ya lumayan lama..biar alurnya jalan… maksi ya udah direview… ditunggu aja chap selanjutnya.. hehhehe**

**gue kece: hmm.. hehe… maaf soalny aku ga tau mesti nulisnya gimana lagi… hehehe yang tertera dalam otakku saat itu bahasanya y seperti itu, he… tapi makasi sarannya,, mungkin lain kali akan aku perbaiki,, hehehe **

**nasusay:** **heheheeee salah tebak ya... ditunggu aja ya chapter berikutnya... biar tambah penasaran xexexe**

** :ya, hee... nanti tak usahain lebih jelas ya.. makasi sarannya... ^ ^**

**sekali terimakasih udah berkunjung kesini and ngebaca fic aneh ku ini hehehe….**

**Silahkan bagi yang mau review, nagsih saran, kritik atau dll…. Aku terima dengan senang hati… dan kalaupun Cuma mau membaca (kayak saya dulu yang Cuma mampir buat baca fic doing hehhehe ups ketahuan) silahkan…..**

**Akhir kata….**

**Jaa, nee…**


	4. Chapter 4

Titled: Gambare, kaa-chan…

Rated: T menjurus ke M

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, angst, a little bit humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting….

Cast in this chapter:

Uzumaki Naruto : 30 tahun

Uzumaki tatsu (Tat-chan): 12 tahun

Umino iruka: 40 tahun

Tarou : 12 tahun

Danzo sai: 31 tahun

PERHATIAN: mungkin akan terjadi penambahan tokoh di tengah-tengah cerita tolong dipermaklumi ya…. (authornya sarappp…) dan juga nanti di setiap chapter cast tokoh yang maen bakal berubah ya….. maafbaru ngasi tau hehehhe #ditimpuk batu sama readers

Summary:

"selama bertahun-tahun aku sangat-sangat merindukan aroma citrus yang sangat kusukai dari dirinya,"

"kaachan, ada seseorang yang saat ini sangat aku benci, bahkan kebencianku pada orang itu sudah terlalu dalam hingga tak berdasar"

"apakah saat ini kau masih menyukainya?"

"hei, mungkinkah suatu saat nanti kita akan tetap bersama seperti sekarang?"

"rasa itu selamanya tak kan pernah aku lupakan, ne sasuke…"

#preview the third chapter

'brakkk… drapp.. drap…' terdengar suara gebrakan pintu dan juga langkah kaki memasuki ruangan dimana saat ini terdapat dua orang yaitu paman dan keponakan yang kini sedikit tersentak karena acara melepas rindu mereka terganggu….

**#fourth chapter**

"siapa itu?" ucap naruto yang kaget mendengar suara pintu rumahnya terbuka. Dengan perlahan berjalan menuju arah pintu rumahnya tersebut.

"narujisan…. Hiks… hiks…" suara seorang bocah yang ternyata adalah pelaku dari pendobrakan sang pintu.

"takun? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Mana tatchan?" serunya kemudian dengan cepat menghampiri sang bocah yang masih menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah sang paman, sedangkan iruka….

"naru ada apa? Siapa anak ini?" Tanya iruka yang juga berada disamping keponakan, menatap heran sang keponakan.

"dia teman anakku iruka jisan." Ucap naru datar, yang tentunya ucapannya itu membuat sang paman kaget. Anak? Tadi kalau tidak salah iruka mendengar kata 'anak' keluar dari mulut sang keponakan. Sejak kapan naruto menikah? Dan jikapun dia sudah menikah tapi di mana sang istri? Selama beberapa saat berada dirumah itu iruka tak melihat satu pun bukti-bukti yang menampakkan adanya kehadiran sang istri, apa istrinya sudah meninggal? Begitulah kira-kira sekelebat pertanyaan yang kini menghantui benak iruka, merasa aneh dengan pilihan kata yang diucapkan naruto.

"jawab jisan takun, dimana tatchan sekarang?" sontak lontaran kata-kata yang dikeluarkan naruto membuat iruka kembali dari acara melamunkan kebingungannya dan juga tak urung membuat bocah yang kini tengah menangis itu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua belah pipinya yang sedikit chubby.

"hiks.. tat.. hiks.. tatchan.. maaf.. hiks… aku.. salah.. hiks" ucap sang bocah yang kurang jelas apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu.

"bicaralah yang jelas tarou!, jisan tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan" seru naruto tiba-tiba, merasakan adanya hal buruk yang terjadi pada putranya.

"tenangkan dirimu, jangan membentaknya, itu membuatnya takut." Ucap iruka berusaha menenangkan naruto yang terlihat kalut.

"nak, katakana pada paman, apa yang terjadi pada anak yang kau sebut tatchan itu?" ucap iruka pelan supaya sang bocah yang kini tengah menangis bisa menceritakan apa yang tengah terjadi pada putra naruto itu.

"tadi, kami berencana pergi ke toko yang ada didekat sekolah, sebenarnya tatchan ingin memberikan hadiah pada narujisan karena hari ini katanya adalah ulang tahun narujisan, tapi tadi saat kami hendak pulang, tiba-tiba dijalan kami di hadang oleh preman, mereka meminta uang sisa belanjaan yang kami bawa, tapi tatchan tak mau menyerahkan uang itu pada mereka, kemudian mereka murka, salah satu dari mereka ingin menyerangku, tapi… hiks… hiks… tapi… maaf jisan, ini salahku,,, aku lengah.. hiks.. maaf.. maafkan aku jisan.. huhuhuhu" papar sang bocah yang kini kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"tapi apa! Apa yang terjadi pada tatchan! Katakan tarou, katakan!" bentak naruto yang tak sabaran mendengar penggalan cerita sang bocah, perasaannya kini bertambah kalut, pikiran negative terus saja menghantui dirinya, takut kalau, kalau dia akan kehilangan sang putra.

"maaf jisan,, tatchan.. dia.. tadi terluka karena dipukuli mereka, dan sekarang.. hiks.. dia masih ada di taman jisan, takut kalau jisan marah padanya.. hiks" ucap tarou diselingi isak tangisan yang masih dikeluarkan olehnya.

"chk…"

'Drap..Drap.. BRAKKK' terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa dan juga pintu yang tertutup secara kasar, dan sudah dapat diduga bahwa pelakunya pasti lelaki berambut pirang yang kini tengah berlari menuju taman dengan tampang yang sangat kalut dan juga wajah yang sedikit merah menahan agar tangisnya tak pecah sat itu juga, karena dia sudah bernjanji tak akan jadi cengeng lagi.

"tatchan… tatchan… tatchan…. Tatchan.." racau naruto ditengah kegiatannya berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat dimana sang putra berada. Satu hal yang saat ini menjadi pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya agar dapat tiba di tempat sang putra dalam detik ini juga, namun dia bukanlah seorang ninja yang dapat berlari secepat kilat, sayangnya disini ia hanya seorang manusia biasa yang tak mungkin memiliki kemampuan berlari secepat ninja itu. Jarak yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya kini dirutukinya membuat nafasnya semakin terengah-engah, dan hatinya semakin kalut karena sejauh ini tak jua dilihatnya ujung jalan dimana ada sebuah persimpangan yang menuju ke arah taman.

'tatchan, semoga kamu baik-baik saja, kaachan mohon tunggu kaachan,, sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi kaachan sampai..' batinnya berharap apa yang ditakutkan terjadi pada sang putra. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanpun ditabraknya satupersatu, tak memikirkan umpatan-umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, orang lain yang melihatnya saat ini pastinya berdecak kesal karena melihat seorang pemuda berlari kesetanan di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang- orang.

'Dukk…' suara benturan bahu diantara dua orang pemuda.

"maaf, maafkan saya, permisi" ucap sang lelaki berambut pirang tersebut pada orang yang tadi ditabraknya.

"oh,,, tidak apa-apa aku yang sa…." Ucapannya terpotong begitu mengetahui siapa yang menabraknya tadi, namun mungkin takdir belum memberi kesempatan untuknya bertemu dengan sang penabrak tadi.

"lah….." terdiam sejenak, masih menatap punggung lelaki berambut kuning yang kini sudah jauh dari jarak keberadaannya.

'tadi itu naruto… naruto… narutoku….' Hanya kata-kata itulah yang terbersit dalam benaknya saat ini belum sempat merespon kejadian yang membuatnya terdiam seperti patung.

"chee… sialan… kenapa aku diam saja. Aku harus mengejarnya. Harus." Serunya tiba-tiba, yang telah bangkit dari kegiatan menjadi patungnya tadi. Tapi Karena terlalu lama terdiam lelaki ini akhirnya kehilangan jejak si pirang.

"sialan…. Aku kehilangan dirinya lagi.. chk.. rupanya dewa masih tak berpihak padaku… sialan" umpatnya di tengah-tengah usaha pengejaran si pirang yang selama 13 tahun ini dirindukannya.

'bodoh kau sai…. Kau bodoh.. bis bisanya kau lengah saat itu ck…' umpatnya dalam hati masih menyesali kebodohannya. Ya benar lelaki yang telah ditabrak oleh naruto tadi adalah sai. Lelaki pertama yang mengubah haluan orientasi seksnya itu, dan juga lelaki pertama yang membuatnya mengenal orang itu.

Beralih ketempat naruto berada yang kini telah sampai di tempat tujuannya yaitu taman bermain….

"TATCHAAANNN… DIMANA KAU?" teriaknya walaupun kini nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena usaha berlari sekuat tenaga tadi, hanya untuk segera melihat kondisi sang putra saat ini.

Namun semaikin ia memasuki taman bermain iapun dikejutkan oleh sesuatu…

"TARAAAAAAA…. TETTT.. TEETTTT…" seruan seorang anak yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa kue ulang tahun bertuliskan 'happy birthday kaachan from tatsu' disertai cengiran lebar sang putra yang beberapa menit lalu sempat di membuat jantungnya hampir copot….

"hhaa… haaa.. hhh… hhaaaa….." desah nafas naruto yang masih dalam keadaan tersenggal-senggal, tengah menatap sang putra yang berdiri di depannya tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun, dengan tatapan yang masih bingung.

"…." Hening….

"nee, kaachan kenapa diam? Kaachan kaget ya? pasti kaget kan? Hehehe horee,, aku berhasil mengagetkan kaachan hehehe" seru sang bocah dengan nada yang sangat girang karena telah berhasil menipu sang 'ibu'.

Dan kita lihat kondisi naruto saat ini, kaos berwarna orange yang tadinya bersih kini lusuh terendam oleh keringat ditubuhnya dan juga ada beberapa noda kotor karena terjatuh dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat ini, rambut pirang yang berantakan kini semakin berantakan, dan wajah yang sejak tadi ditahannya agar tak mengeluarkan air mata kini bobol, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini jatuh dengan derasnya mengalir di kedua belah pipinya, pertahanannya jebol melihat sang putra, ada rasa lega yang kini merayap di relung hatinya, rasa khawatir, cemas, takut kini hilang begitu saja…

Melihat sang 'ibu' yang tiba-tiba menangis didepannya membuat sang putra cemas,.

"kaachan? Kaachan kenapa nangis?" ucapnya yang saat ini berjalan menghampiri naruto semakin dekat masih dengan membawa kue di kedua tangannya.

"dasar anak nakal, kau membuat kaachan hampir mati, kaachan takut kehilangan lagi tatchan, hiks.. hiks… kau benar-benar nakal…. Kau.. hiks.. membuat jantung kacang hampir berhenti… huhuhu" ucap naruto diiringi isak tangisnya yang kini semakin deras, masih menatap kearah sang putra yang kini telah berada didepannya. Kemudian dengan hitungan detik direngkuhnya tubuh sang putra yang hanya sebatas dadanya itu, direngkuhnya hingga sang bocah merasa sesak nafas karena pelukan naruto.

"ma..maaf.. kaachan… maafkan tatsu… hiks.. hiks.. kaachan jangan nangis lagi… tatsu sedih liat kaachan seperti ini.. hiks.. hiks.. huweeee… " capnya ditengah pelukan naruto….

"jangan pergi sayang… jangan tinggalkan kaachan… jangan berbuat seperti ini lagi sayang… kaachan tak sanggup jika melihatmu benar-benar mengalami peristiwa yang diucapkan takun tadi,, benar-benar tak sanggup,, hiks.. lebih baik kaachan saja yang mengalaminya… hiks… berjnjilah.. berjanjilah pada kaachan tatsu" ucapnya pada sang putra yang kini tengah ditatapnya mengaharapkan jawaban yang dapat menenangkan hatinya saat itu juga.

"hiks..hiks.. ya kaachan.. tatsu janji.. tatsu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kaachan… janji.. hiks.." ucap tatsu yang kini menatap mata naruto penuh kasih sayang.

" arigatou tatchan…" bisik naru yang kembali memeluk putranya itu.

"jaa,, sebaiknya kita pulang…. Sepertinya tadi kaachan meninggalkan tamu penting dirumah kita.. ayou" ajak naruto pada tatsu….

Sementara itu ditempat iruka jisan….

'hei, kenapa naruto lama sekali ya? apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Semoga saja tidak, duh perasaanku tak enak…. Lagi pula bocah ini aneh,, barusaja dia datang dengan menangis tersedu-sedu namun kini tingkahnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa… benar benar anaeh…' batin iruka sambil menatap intens pada sang bocah yang kini tengah berada di ruang tamu keluarga naruto sambil meminum jus jeruk yang sebenarnya jus itu adalah milik naruto.

"ada apa paman? Ada yang aneh denganku?" ucapnya tiba-tiba mengagetkan iruka…

"eh.. ah.. ummmm tidak… tak ada apa-apa.. silahkan dilanjutkan….. hmm.. ngomong-ngomong naruto lama ya" ucap iruka yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di kursi seberang bocah itu.

"tenang saja paman nanti juga mereka datang"

"kenapa kau tau?"

"karena ini bagian rencana'nya' untuk naru jisan"

"eh? maksudnya"

"rencana kejutan dari sang putra…." Ucap tarou mengakhiri percakapannya dengan iruka, karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu, dan ternyata benar itu adalah kedatangan dari kedua orang yang saat ini dicemaskan oleh iruka..

"naruto… dan.. anak itu?"

"hehe… hallo paman…" ucapnya menyapa iruka.

**Tsuzuku….**

**Balas review dulu ya hehhee lets go…**

**izanami kayo: maaf ya… janji flashbacknya ga di chap ini, tapi di chap depan kok.. hehehhee.. wah tebakannya salah tuh.. hee bukan kakashi tapi tarou… makasi y a dah review**

**devilojoshi: hehe konflik yang sebenernya belum di chap ini… bingung mau bikin di chap yang mana,, tapi chap depan mungkin aka nada sedikit konfliknya hehhehe. Dan untuk tokohnya memang Cuma seputar ini dulu, nanti di chap flashbacknya baru semua mau tak datengin hehehe… sabar ya… hehehehe makasi**

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: kalau tak salah gambare kaachan itu artinya berjuanglah, ibu…. Hehe tenang chapter depan ada sasukenya kok yah walaupun Cuma pertemuan pertama.. hehehhe ya ditunggu aja…. Makasi reviewnya…**

**yoshhhhhh… semua sudah aku balas… **

**maaf apabila chapter lalu saya menjanjikan akan memflashback masa lalu naruto di chap ini namun hal itu tak terjadi…. Mohon maafkan aku ya ga nepatin janji, tapi chapter depan janji kok.. hehehhe**

**#kalau ga ditepatin lagi bakar aja tu author.. XD**

**sekali terimakasih udah berkunjung kesini and ngebaca fic aneh ku ini hehehe….**

**Silahkan bagi yang mau review, nagsih saran, kritik atau dll…. Aku terima dengan senang hati… dan kalaupun Cuma mau membaca (kayak saya dulu yang Cuma mampir buat baca fic doing hehhehe ups ketahuan) silahkan…..**

**Akhir kata**

**Sangkyuu….**

**Jaa, neee**


	5. Chapter 5

Titled: Gambare, kaa-chan…

Rated: T menjurus ke M

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, angst, a little bit humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting….

Cast in this chapter:

Uzumaki Naruto : 30 tahun/ 16 tahun

Uzumaki tatsu (Tat-chan): 12 tahun

Umino iruka: 40 tahun

Tarou : 12 tahun

Danzo sai: 31 tahun/ 17 tahun

Uchiha Itachi: 18 tahun

Uchiha sasuke: 17 tahun

PERHATIAN: mungkin akan terjadi penambahan tokoh di tengah-tengah cerita tolong dipermaklumi ya…. (authornya sarappp…) dan juga nanti di setiap chapter cast tokoh yang maen bakal berubah ya….. maafbaru ngasi tau hehehhe #ditimpuk batu sama readers

Summary:

"selama bertahun-tahun aku sangat-sangat merindukan aroma citrus yang sangat kusukai dari dirinya,"

"kaachan, ada seseorang yang saat ini sangat aku benci, bahkan kebencianku pada orang itu sudah terlalu dalam hingga tak berdasar"

"apakah saat ini kau masih menyukainya?"

"hei, mungkinkah suatu saat nanti kita akan tetap bersama seperti sekarang?"

"rasa itu selamanya tak kan pernah aku lupakan, ne sasuke…"

#preview the fourth chapter

"rencana kejutan dari sang putra…." Ucap tarou mengakhiri percakapannya dengan iruka, karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu, dan ternyata benar itu adalah kedatangan dari kedua orang yang saat ini dicemaskan oleh iruka..

"naruto… dan.. anak itu?"

"hehe… hallo paman…" ucapnya menyapa iruka.

**#fifth chapter**

"bisakah kau jelaskan tentang ini dan semuanya padaku naru?" Tanya iruka yang masih bingung dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi dan juga tentang si bocah yang perawakannya mirip sekali dengan naruto, berbeda hanya pada warna mata sang anak yang berwarna hitam bukannya biru seperti naruto.

"aku akan mengatakan semuanya jisan, tidak saat ini, tidak saat ada 'anakku' disini, bolehkah?" Tanya naruto balik pada iruka yang masih menatap heran kearahnya.

"kalau begitu kita bicarakan saja nanti malam, sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi kurasa kondisimu saat ini terlihat sangat kacau, begitu juga dengan putramu itu." Ucap iruka sambil mangambil langkah menuju kearah dapur, guna membuatkan makan malam untuk sang penghuni rumah.

"nee, jisan. Jisan lupa ya padaku?" ujar sebuah suara yang berada tak jauh dari tempat naruto berdiri.

"ara… takun? Astaga..jisan kira kau tadi langsung pulang" ucap naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tarou.

"bagaimana bisa aku pulang narujisan, kalau paman itu (menunjuk iruka) yang menahanku disini."

"nee, takun, sebaiknya jangan pulang saja, tmenginaplah disini ya? kita tidur dikamarku saja hehhehe"

"lebih baik aku tidur di kandang anjingku dari pada harus tidur dengan makhluk seperti dirimu"

"tchh… TAKKUUNNNN…. SIALANNN…" teriaknya kemudian berlari menuju kekamarnya.

"tch,, dasar bocah itu, ya sudah, jisan minta maaf ya sudah banyak merepotkanmu hari ini, dan terima kasih sudah menemani tatchan, ne takun" ucap naruto yang kini mengelus lembut pipi tarou.

"tak usah sungkan padaku jisan, dia anak yang cukup menarik, jadi aku tak bosan bermain dengannya"

"hehehe…Ne takun sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja?"

"tak usah jisan, aku masih ada pr musim panas yang harus dikerjakan. Aku pulang saja jisan"

"hmm.. apa perlu jisan antar? Sekarang kan sudah malam, jisan takut ada apa-apa denganmu"

"uun, tak usah jisan, aku bisa jaga diri. Jaa, aku pulang dulu jisan."

"un, hati-hati tarou, kalau sudah sampai dirumah kabari jisan ya?"

"ya." dengan itu kini rumah kecil yang di tempati naruto hanya terdapat 3 orang penghuni, iruka, naruto dan tatsu.

-SKIP TIME-

Menjelang pukul 11.20 malam di rumah kecil naruto.

"apa putramu sudah tidur?"

"aku rasa sudah iruka jisan, dia tak bisa tidur kalau lewat dari jam 10, kebiasaannya dari tk"

"naru… bisakah kau ceritakan semuanya? Saat ini? Jisan ingin tahu semua yang telah terjadi padamu naru, aku khawatir naru" tanya iruka to the point

"akan aku ceritakan,tapi, aku harap dengan aku menceritakannya saat ini jisan bisa mengerti keputusanku saat itu."

"akan aku coba… karena kau sudah kuanggap sebagai putraku,…" ucap iruka yang kini menatap naruto penuh harap, agar sang pemuda berambut pirang mau menceritakan semua beban yang ia tanggung selama ini.

"aku akan mulai menceritakannya dari saat pertama kali aku dipertemukan dengannya..."

"saat itu..."

*flashback on*

"sai, untuk apa kita kesini?"

"tenang naruchan, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu, aku rasa kau tak usah tegang seperti ini dong" ujar pemuda bernama Danzo Sai dengan lembut pada sang kekasih yang berada disampingnya,

"tapi, pemberitahuanmu itu mendadak tau, tch" geram seorang pemuda berambut pirang, Namikaze Naruto.

"kalau kau seperti ini aku rasa aku ingin 'menyerangmu' sekarang juga. ." ucap sai yang kini masih memakai satu stel pakaian sekolah ditubuhnya.

"tch.. hentikan itu, mesum!" ujar naruto disebelahnya yang juga masih mengenakan satu stel pakaian sekolah. Menampik lengan sang kekasih yang kini merayap disekitar pinggangnya menuju kearah bawah.

''kau yang mulai menggodaku naruchan.. khukhu'' ujar sang kekasih yang kini semakin mendekatkan badannya pada sang pemuda berambut kuning itu, dilihatnya sang kekasih yang memalingkan mukanya dan terlihat pula semburat merah disekitar pipinya yang chubby itu.

"hentikan! Berapa lama lagi kita menunggu disini, sedangkan orang yang kau maksud belum datang juga." Ujar si pirang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, masih dengan semburat merah yang kini perlahan memudar dipipinya.

"haaa… entahlah,, tumben dia datang telat." Ucap sai melepas rangkuannya dan kemudian mengambil hp dari kantong sweaternya untuk menghubungi orang yang tengah ditunggunya kini di sebuah café bernuansa ala negeri china itu.

"sebentar biar aku hubungi du…." Ucapan pemuda itu terpotong setelah dilihatnya orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi sudah memasuki café, dan orang itupun tengah mencari seseorang.

"ahh… itu dia… hoi! Ita-nii, sasuke.. disini!" serunya mengagetkan sang pemuda pirang dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dang memanggil seseorang yang telah ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"ahh.. maaf membuat kalian menunggu, agak sedikit susah menemukan café ini. Maklumlah kami kan orang baru dikota ini. hehhee" ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan sedikit guratan di bagian bawah mata yang berwarna hitam tersebut sambil memberikan senyuman pada dua orang pemuda yang sejak tadi menunggu kedatangannya, Uchiha Itachi itulah nama pemuda yang sedng berbicara dengan Sai itu.

"taka apa ita-nii, kami juga baru 15 menit yang lalu datang, aa.. ayo duduk dulu. Hei, sasuke lama tak jumpa.." ujarnya sambil mempersilahkan dua orang pemuda itu untuk duduk.

"hn" ucap sang pemuda yang perawakannya mirip dengan Itachi namun dengan tatanan rambut yang berbeda, jika itachi memiliki rambut panjang, sedangkan pemuda ini berambut pendek dengan style emonya (biasa dikatain rambut pantat Ayam, ravenlah, spike lah terserah xexexe).

"haa… seperti dulu, kau tetap saja irit kata sasuke.''

"oh.. ya apakah pemuda ini yang ingin kau perkenalkan pada kami sai?" ucap itachi yang kini tengah menatap kearah pemuda berambut pirang disamping sai itu.

"aa.. ya hampir lupa.. perkenalkan dia Namikaze Naruto'' ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu naruto.

"perkenalkan saya Namikaze Naruto" ucap naruto disertai dengan membungkukkan badan pada kedua pemuda berambut hitam didepannya.

"aku Uchiha Itachi, dan ini adikku Uchiha Sasuke, Sai itu adalah saudara sepupuku" ucap itachi memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga sasuke.

"dan Naruto saat ini berstatus sebagai PACAR dari Danzo Sai hhehe" ujar sai tiba-tiba dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'pacar', dan lihat reaksi sang Uchiha bersaudara, kaget, shock beracampur jadi satu mendengar penuturan sang sepupu. Mengejutkan memang, karena tak ada yang akan menyangka sang sepupu berubah haluan dari straight jadi gay.

"benarkah?"

"tentu, dan kami sudah menjalani ini selama hampir 2 setengah tahun lho.."

"wah…wah… kau membuatku cukup terkejut"

"hehe…. "

"bodoh."ucap sasuke yang kini tengah menatap kearah sang pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin ada sesuatu dibawah sana yang lebih menarik dari hanya sekedar bebrbincang-bincang dengan sepupumu.

"tch,, siapa yang kau bilang bodoh hah sasuke?" ujar sai yang kini merangkul pundak sang kekasih.

"hn"

"oh… ya… sejak tadi aku rasa kami belum melihat wajahmu, naru, bolehkan kalau kupanggil betigu hmm?" ujar itachi dengan menopangkan dagunya pada salah tangan kirinya tak lupa dengan sebuah senyum yang masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"an..anoo… hmmm…" ucap si pirang yang saat ini sedikit gelisah menanggapi pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kakak sepupu kekasihnya itu, masih dengan wajah yang ditundukkan.

'gawat… apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tch sialan kenapa aku mesti gugup begini sih? Seperti bukan kau saja naruto, ayo tunjukkan wajahmu, jangan malu.'serunya dalam hati yang kini agak sedikit gugup.(yaelah baru Cuma ketemu saudara sepupunya doing dah kayak gini apalagi kalau ketemu sang calon mertua, bisa langsung ko-it kau nar xexexe xp)

"ada apa naru chan? Mukamu merah kau sakit?" Tanya sai yang kini memegangi dahi si pirang

"aa… hm.. aku tak apa-apa tenang saja, sai" ucap naruto sambil memalingkan mukanya yang agak memerah

"ahh.. aku ingin ke toilet sebentar.."ucap naruto tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan tanpa sengaja karena kecerobohannya sendiri tak sengaja menabrak salah satu pelayan yang sedang mengantarkan minuman ke meja tempat dimana mereka duduk.

"Achk…" teriak sang pelayan dan naruto bersamaan.

'Prang… cuuuurrrrr' suara gelas terjatuh menghantam keramik lantai dan air yang mengucur dari gelas yang masih ada di nampan sang pelayan café.

"Ahkkk… maaf.. maafkan aku… aku tak sengaja"

"… tak apa tuan, biar saya saja yang membersihkannya, tuan silahkan duduk kembali…." Ucap sang pelayan yang kini tengah memunguti pecahan gelas yang berserakan dilantai.

Sejenak pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi sedikit mengalihkan perhatian sang pemuda berambut raven pada sesosok makhluk berambut pirang yang kini masih sedikit kaget karena kejadian tadi. Tercekat, itulah yang dirasakan pemuda berambut ranven ini, akhirnya wajah yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kebawah kini sedang menatap pelayan yang memunguti pecahan gelas yang berada disebelahnya itu. Baru pertamakalinya ia melihat seorang dengan warna mata sebiru langit diimbangi dengan wajah yang sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki.''tch, pantas saja si wajah hantu orientasi seksualnya berubah haluan, bagaimana tidak pemuda ini cukup manis juga…. Manis? Tch aku rasa hari ini otakku sedang tak baik, sampai-sampai mengatakan pemuda ini manis, lebih pantas dikatakan bodoh dari pada manis' batin sasuke yang masih menatap lekat pemuda didepannya itu.

"ahh… sudah naruchan, biarkan pelayan itu yang mengurusnya" interupsi sang kekasih ketika masih melihat si pirang bengong memandangi sang pelayan.

"ta..tapi.. sai"

"tch… sudahlah tak apa. Oke. Tenang saja"

"benar kata sai, naru, tak apa sudah ada yang membersihkannya, hm"

"chk, baka dobe"

'twicth….'

"apa kau bilang?"

"dobe"

Twitch… twitch… muncul 2 buah persimpangan di sudut dahi naruto atas ucapan pemuda raven yang kini menatapnya.

"TEMEE!" dan terdengarlah teriakan menggelegar dari dalam café bernuansa china tersebut.

Hal baru yang didapat dari pemuda pirang didepannya saat ini, mengatakan hal seperti "dobe" atau "baka" sebaiknya jangan pernah diucapkan kalau kau tak mau telingamu rusak mendapat serangan dari suara MerDu si pirang.

Itulah akhir dari pertemuan si pirang dengan seseorang yang akan membuat kehidupannya berubah 180 derajad.

**Tsuzuku….**

**Yeiyyy…. Update kilat lagi.. hehehehe**

**Semoga bisa memuaskan hati para readers sekalian…**

**Maaf jika masih ada banyak salah ketik di cerita ini, tapi itu bukan kesengajaaan melainkan kecerobohan saya….**

**Terimakasih jika readers sekalian mau mereview, memberikan saran tau kritik. Silahkan saya sangat senang….**

**Satu janji sudah saya penuhi untuk memflashback kehidupan naru sebelumnya, maaf jika flashbacknya rada aneh bagi readers sekalian….**

**Pssttttt… chap depan ada lemon dikit tapi ga hot.. hehheeh mangap yah….**

**Akhir kata…**

**Jaa, neee.. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Titled: Gambare, kaa-chan…

Rated: T menjurus ke M

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, angst, a little bit humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting….

Cast in this chapter:

Uzumaki Naruto : 30 tahun/ 16 tahun

Danzo sai: 31 tahun/ 17 tahun

Uchiha sasuke: 31 tahun/ 17 tahun

Uchiha itachi: 18 tahun

Yamanaka ino: 17 tahun

PERHATIAN: mungkin akan terjadi penambahan tokoh di tengah-tengah cerita tolong dipermaklumi ya…. (authornya sarappp…) dan juga nanti di setiap chapter cast tokoh yang maen bakal berubah ya….. maafbaru ngasi tau hehehhe #ditimpuk batu sama readers

Summary:

"selama bertahun-tahun aku sangat-sangat merindukan aroma citrus yang sangat kusukai dari dirinya,"

"kaachan, ada seseorang yang saat ini sangat aku benci, bahkan kebencianku pada orang itu sudah terlalu dalam hingga tak berdasar"

"apakah saat ini kau masih menyukainya?"

"hei, mungkinkah suatu saat nanti kita akan tetap bersama seperti sekarang?"

"rasa itu selamanya tak kan pernah aku lupakan, ne sasuke…"

#preview the fifth chapter

Hal baru yang didapat dari pemuda pirang didepannya saat ini, mengatakan hal seperti "dobe" atau "baka" sebaiknya jangan pernah diucapkan kalau kau tak mau telingamu rusak mendapat serangan dari suara MerDu si pirang.

Itulah akhir dari pertemuan si pirang dengan seseorang yang akan membuat kehidupannya berubah 180 derajad.

**#sixth chapter**

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuannya dengan pemuda raven itu, entah mengapa secara tidak sengaja ataukah sengaja si pirang pasti akan bertemu dengannya, dimanapun.. entah itu di toko buku, di stasiun, di mall, di supermarket, ia pasti akan bertemu dengan si raven, entah itu seminggu sekali, tiga kali, atau bahkan pernah hampir selama seminggu ia selalu melihat pemuda ini. Tapi si pirang tak merasa aneh dengan kejadian ini justru anehnya jika ia tak melihat si raven sama sekali, hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi resah, rasanya ada yang kurang jika tak bertemu si raven. 'tapi apa?' itulah yang sering dibatinkan si pemuda berambut pirang ini.

Suatu hari datanglah kejadian itu, kejadian dimana pemuda pirang ini mengalami luka pertama yang ditorehkan di hatinya yang masih murni….

"ap…apa.. yang kau lakukan sai!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada dua orang yang kini tengah bergumul di sebuah kamar yang disinyalir adalah kamar yang dimiliki sang pemuda berambut hitam.

"na.. naru.." ucapnya yang kini merasa dikagetkan oleh suara dari orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"kau… kau… kau benar-benar lelaki brengsekk!" seru pemuda pirang itu yang kini diliputi amarah, bisa terlihat dari pandangan matanya dan juga kepalan erat ditangannya yang kini memutih karena terlalu erat ia genggam.

"naru.. ini.. ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat.. aku bisa jelaskan" ujar sai yang kini bangkit dari atas wanita berambut pirang panjang di bawahnya, menghampiri kekasihnya yang kini tengah emosi itu.

"cukup! Jangan kemari! Hal ini sudah cukup bagiku. Mulai sekarang, aku tak mau mengenalmu lagi, kau.. kau lelaki BRENGSEKK!" teriaknya marah kemudian berlari menjauh dari apartement sang kekasih, tak dihiraukannya kue yang tadi dibelinya sebelum menuju ke apartement sang kekasih, hanya untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka bersama, namun yang dilihatnya justru membuat hal yang seharusnya menjadi moment-moment berharga hancur berkeping-keping, sepeti hatinya saat ini.

"NARUTOOOO!" teriak sang mantan kekasih dari apartementnya, berusaha memanggil sang tambatan hati. Namun hal itu tak ditanggapi oleh sang pemuda berambut pirang, yang kini terus berlari berusaha menjauhi apartement itu.

"hiks.. hiks,… hiks… sakit.. kenapa kau tega padaku sai… kau yang pertama kali mengatakan cinta padaku, kau yang tiap hari mengatakan kata kata sayangmu padaku, tapi.. tapi kini kau hancurkan begitu saja… kau hancurkan perasaan ini… kau lelaki brengsek yang pernah kukenal.. sial… sial.. sial.. sial…. SIALANNN KAU DANZO SAIIII!" teriaknya kini di tengah-tengah guyuran hujan yang tiba-tiba membasahi bumi, seakan tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang ini. Cinta yang dipupuknya selama 3 tahun kini kandas dalam satu malam karena pengkhianatan cinta sang kekasih, orang yang pertama kali mengatakan cinta, dan juga orang yang pertama kali mengubah haluan orientasi seksualnya itulah yang mengkhianatinya. Segala macam umpatan yang ada ia keluarkan, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit dihatinya itu. Namun tetap saja rasa sakit itu masih bersarang disana.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini dobe?" ujar sebuah suara baritone yang kini berada tepat dibelakang naruto sambil memegangi sebuah paying berwarna hitam.

"tch… bukan urusanmu teme!"

"itu akan jadi urusanku jika kau kini berada tepat di depan rumahku dobe."

'shit… sejak kapan aku bisa ada di depan rumah si teme, dan kenapa juga kakiku melangkah menuju kesini, tch.. sialan' batinnya yang kini merasa heran karena tengah berada di depan rumah pemuda yang baru dikenalnya dua bulan lalu itu. Kenapa naruto bisa tau rumah sasuke? Itu karena setengah bulan yang lalu ia diajak berkunjung kesana oleh sai, katanya untuk memperlihatkan koleksi komik yang mereka punya, tentu saja naruto langsung menyetujuinya, bagaimana tidak, komik adalah salah satu hal kesukaannya.

"aku kesasar. Bukan maksudku datang kesini. Aku pergi"

"tch, masuklah. Kau basah"

"tidak lebih baik kalau aku pulang"

"dasar keras kepala, kubilang masuk. Kau bisa kedinginan disini dobe!"

"tidak. ! tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku sendiri, terserah aku mau mati atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu, dan kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku teme!" teriaknya kini diliputi amarah yang kembali memuncak. Menatap tajam kearah pemuda bersweater biru gelap itu, seakan jika ia menatapnya lebih lama hal itu bisa membakar pemuda yang kini berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

'sretttt…. pluk' suara tarikan dan juga payung yang tadi dipegang pemuda berambut hitam itu kini jatuh menghantam tanah yang dipijaknya.

"mmmnnhhh….." terkejut dengan pergerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba dari si pemuda raven yang kini tengah menciumnya di tengah guyuran hujan. Hanya bisa membelalakkan mata selebar mungkin berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini pada dirinya itu.

Sedangkan si raven kini tengah melingkarkan salah satu lengannya pada pemuda pirang dalam pelukannya, tangan yang satunya lagi menangkup wajah manis si pirang, agar lebih memudahkannya dalam mengeksplor bibir si pirang.

"mmmnhhhh… hee.. pass….aann"ronta si pirang ditengah ciumannya dengan pemuda berambut hitam. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar lepas dari sang raven, namun perebedaan kekuatan cukup jelas terlihat dari ukuran tubuh yang kecil dan badan yang sedikit lemas karena berlari dengan sangat kencang di tengah hujan yang sedang mengguyur mereka saat ini.

'plak….' Suara tamparan yang ternyata tengah dilayangkan oleh naruto pada sasuke.

"apa maumu hah? Seenaknya saja kau menciumku, siapa kau? hhaa.. hhaa.." jeritnya yang saat ini telah terlepas dari ciuman di tengah guyuran hujan itu.

"diamlah! Kau benar benar berisik dobe!" bentak sasuke yang kini mulai merasa emosi akan tingkah yang ia anggap mengesalkan dari pemuda pirang didepannya ini.

"kau sama saja dengan dia, kau brengsek teme!" teriaknya frustasi didepan sasuke.

"masuk!" bentak sasuke yang kini sambil menyeret paksa si pemuda pirang untuk masuk kedalam rumah, ditemani hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur bumi.

"lepaskan tanganku brengsek, aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu, sial.. sial.. sial…!" serunya yang masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan sasuke pada dirinya. Namun usaha yang ia lakukan tetap saja adalah usaha yang sia- sia, see? Kekuatan mereka berdua sangat jauh berbeda.

"…." Hening tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sasuke, namun semakin cepaat ia melangkahkan kakinya sembari menyeret sang pemuda berambut pirang memasuki rumahnya dikarenakan cuaca yang semakin dingin karena hujan.

Kita tinggalkan sebentar pasangan sasunaru, beralih ke kondisi sai saat ini…

"apa yang kau masukkan diminumanku ha?"

"chk.. aku tak tau obat apa itu, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ia suruh, itu saja…."

"siapa. Siapa yang menyuruhmu HAH! JAWAB AKU WANITA JALANG!" teriaknya yang kini mencengkram kedua lengan gadis berambut pirang yang masih telanjang itu.

"ss… sakit.. sai.. lepas…."

"aku tak akan melepaskannya sampai kau beritahu siapa yang menyuruhmu!"

"Tanya saja pada sepupu kesayanganmu itu, semuanya. Aku yakin dia akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

"…. Ita nii? Apa itachi yang menyuruhmu? Tapi untuk apa?"

"entahlah aku juga tak tau siapa orang itu, wajahnyapun aku tak tahu."

"ita nii? Apa mungkin? Tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa ia melakukan ini padaku? Shit….!"

"hei,, bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan saja acara yang sempat tertunda tadi, aku rasa saat ini kau masih sedikit 'horny' s-a-i-s-a-n…" bisik sang gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino ito tepat ditelinga sai, berusaha untuk membangkitkan kembali hasrat sang pria, yang masih tertinggal sedikit karena tadi tak sempat melepaskan hasratnya.

"cukup. Tinggalkan aku. Sekarang." Ucap sai yang tak menanggapi gelayutan manja Ino di lengannya.

"ohh.. ayolah sayang… aku masih ingin merasakan'punyamu' di dalamku s-a-i s-a-m-a…. fuuuuhhh" bisiknya lagi yang kali ini disertai tiupan lembut ditelinga sai.

"tinggalkan. Aku. Sekarang. Juga. Wanita. Jalang.!" Kali ini desertai bentakan sai yang cukup membuat ino terdiam.

"pergi dari apartementku sekarang juga atau…" ucapnya menggantungkan kalimat, yang pastinya ino tahu apa konsekuensinya jika ia tak pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

"baik, baik aku pergi, lain kali kalau kau membutuhkan aku panggil saja aku pasti akan datang." Ucapnya centil walau masih ada perasaan takut melihat mata sang pemuda yang kini menatapnya penuh amarah.

Setelah ino meninggalkan tempat itu, terdengar bunyi barang-barang yang tengah dibanting oleh sang pemilik menandakan emosi yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahannya kini menguap, dan cara satu-satunya saat ini adalah dengan melampiaskannya pada barang barang yang berada disekitarnya…

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga uchiha, tepatnya di sebuah kamar dilantai dua, kini terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah bergumul diatas ranjang berseprei biru muda itu. Dimana salah seorang pemuda tengah mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang keluar dengan terpaksa dari bibirnya akibat dari perlakuan sang pemuda satunya.

"hhaa… ngghh… henn.. ti…aann.. saa..suuke.." desah naruto yang kini sudah dalam kondisi yang menggoda, dengan wajah memerah menahan nafsu serta amarah yang tengah bercampur aduk, terdapat benang-benang saliva yang menggantung dan saling menghubungkan kedua bibir dari dua orang, pandangan mata yang tajam namun menyiratkan rasa lelah yang cukup. Dada yang terekspose menampakkan dua buah gundukan kecil berupa putting susu yang kini mengeras setelah dihisap digigit dan dijilat oleh sang tersangka yang mengakibatkan kedua putting itu kini membengkak dan berwarna merah. Celana yang sejak tadi masih menggantung dengan apik di kakinya kini telah teronggok dilantai kamar itu. Menampakkan sebuah kejantanan yang kini tengah di mainkan oleh sang pemuda yang masih menindih tubuhnya itu.

"ak..uu.. nnghhh.. moh..onn.. sa..suk..ee.. ngghhhhaa.. ahhh.. ahhhh… ahh" ucapnya dengan suara serak, karena sejak tadi ia sudah berteriak-teriak agar sang pemuda mau melepaskan dirinya dan membiarkannya pergi, namun nihil. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang dikeluarkan oleh sasuke.. yang kini tengah asik mempermainkan kejantanan naruto.

"ACCHHKKKK…!"

"SAKITTT… LEPAS… HIKS… LEPASKAN… HIKS"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku padamu? Hiks….." ujar naruto yang kini membiarkan air mata yang sejak tadi dibendungnya lepas begitu saja.

"…" hening tak jua ada jawaban dari si pemuda. Hanya sunggingan sebuah seringai saja yang ia perlihatkan pada naruto tanpa sepatah katapun yang dikeluarkan.

"lep…as…ahh…sakk…it… sasu… ke….akk.. .. hiks…"

"sakk..it.. hiks…"

"AHHKKKKKKKKK…..!" jeritnya semakin keras saat dirasakannya ada sebuah benda yang dengan perlahan menerobos liang rektumnya itu. Benda yang diyakini itu adalah 'benda' milik sasuke.

"ja.. jangan.. jang..ann lakukan.. hentikan.. hentikan sasuke… tidak.. TIDAAKKKKKKK" jerit disertai rontaan naruto saat sasuke yang tengah menggesek-gesekkan kepunyaannya di depan pintu masuk rectum naruto. Perlahan namun pasti kejantanan sang uchiha muda ini memasuki rectum yang kini telah terbuka sedikit lebar dari ukuran yang seharusnya.

"ssshh..ahhhh…" desah sang uchiha muda yang merasakan dinding-dinding rectum naruto menjepitnya dengan keras.

"hiks.. jangan… jangan.. jangan.. hentikan sasuke.. aku mohon.. hiks… sakit… sakk..it" rintih naruto dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan rasa luka yang dalam, ibarat pepatah sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula, itulah yang dapat melambangkan nasib yang di jalani pemuda pirang itu saat ini, bagaimana tidak setelah melihat sang kekasih berselingkuh, dan kini berakhir bergumul diranjang dengan seorang pemuda sepupu dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"ahh..ahhhh.. nghh… kit.. ahh.. sssaa… nghh.. kit.. ahh"

"anghh,… cuk…up.. nghh… ahh,… HYAAAHHH…"

"sshh,… ngggg.. ohhh…."

Hanya desahan-desahan itulah yang terdengar dari dalam kamar di dalam kediaman uchiha itu…

"ssshhh… ahh…"

"jan..gann… ahh.. ahhh. Ahh.. di.. da..lam… jangan… ke..luar..kan… di..da..lammmm… ngg… ahhh..ahh.. ahhh… kuu.. mhooonnn.. nngghh aahhhhhhhhh" racau naruto yang akan segera mencapai puncaknya untuk yang ke dua kalinya, berusaha untuk memperingatkan sang uchiha muda agar tak mengeluarkan hasratnya didalam tubuh naruto.

"ssshhh.. nggg.. OHHHHH"

'croottt….crootttt' sang uchiha mudapun mengeluarkan hasratnya, tak mengindahkan permintaan pemuda pirang itu iapun mengeluarkannya didalam tubuh keturunan namikaze itu.

"JANGAANNNNN!" teriak naruto dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya berusaha berontak agar cairan itu tak masuk terlalu dalam kedalam tubuhnya, namun sayang pergerakannya ditahan oleh sasuke, sehingga cairan itupun memasuki liang naruto semakin dalam.

Setelah menyemprotkan hasratnya sasukepun kini berbaring di sebelah naruto, berusaha mengatur nafas yang kini masih memburu, masih terlalu lelah akibat aktivitas yang benar-benar panas dan menguras tenaga sang uchiha muda.

"apa….apa.. salahku… kenapa hari ini nasibku sial.." ujar naruto pelan berusaha memulihkan pikirannya yang sempat terbang melayang setelah hasratnya dilepaskan, masih sama dengan sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu..

Perlahan iapun berusaha bangun dari ranjang itu dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan satu persatu kemudian memakainya, hanya satu hal yang saat ini sangat dan harus ia lakukan, yaitu pergi, pergi secepatnya dari tempat laknat ini.

'sret.. sret.. sret…'suara pakaian yang kini tengah terpasang ditubuh mungilnya itu sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"hujan masih turun . tinggallah sebentar lagi." Ucap sasuke yang kini memandangi punggung naruto…

"tidak."jawabnya cepat kemudian berjalan tertatih tatih menuju keluar ruangan itu.

"…" tak ada tanggapan dari sasuke… hanya sebuah tatapan mata yang tak bisa diartikan yang mengiringi kepergian sang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Dibalik sebuah pintu dikamar itu terdapat tatapan mata seseorang yang tengah mengintip kegiatan dari dua pemuda yang sejak tadi mereka lakukan diatas ranjang itu…

'dasar bodoh kau sasuke….' Ucap orang itu, kemudian perlahan menutup kembali pintu yang menghubungkan kamar itu dengan kamar disebelahnya.

**Tsuzuku….**

**Yeeiiiii…. Update kilat lagi xexxexe…**

**Maaf kalau masih banyak salah penulisan di chap ini, dan juga maaf buat readers lemonnya kurang hot.. xexexe maklumin ya ane masih amatir urusan yang kayak gini xexexe**

**Terimakasih udah berkunjung kesini yakkk salam sayang dari ane…..**

**Buat yang review makasi yah xexexexe**

**Bakas review dulu ya.. **

**Kao-chan: yoshh.. makasi… xexexe sengaja tak buat agar readers bingung mau nebak ni cerita jadinya gmana wkwkkwkw…. … ok ditunggu aja kelanjutannya ya…. makasi dah review….**

**Yakkkk….**

**Akhir kata…**

**Jaa.. nee.. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gambare, kaa-chan…**

Rated: T menjurus ke M

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, a little bit Humor

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC,OC, Smut, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, M- Preg, dll….

**Read and Review please**?

Cast in this chapter:

Uzumaki Naruto : 30 tahun/ 16 tahun

Uchiha sasuke: 31 tahun/ 17 tahun

PERHATIAN: mungkin akan terjadi penambahan tokoh di tengah-tengah cerita tolong dipermaklumi ya…. (authornya sarappp…) dan juga nanti di setiap chapter cast tokoh yang maen bakal berubah ya….. maafbaru ngasi tau hehehhe #ditimpuk batu sama readers

**Summary:**

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku sangat-sangat merindukan aroma citrus yang sangat kusukai dari dirinya,"

"Kaachan, ada seseorang yang saat ini sangat aku benci, bahkan kebencianku pada orang itu sudah terlalu dalam hingga tak berdasar"

"Apakah saat ini kau masih menyukainya?"

"Hei, mungkinkah suatu saat nanti kita akan tetap bersama seperti sekarang?"

"Rasa itu selamanya tak kan pernah aku lupakan, ne Sasuke…"

**#preview the sixth chapter**

Dibalik sebuah pintu dikamar itu terdapat tatapan mata seseorang yang tengah mengintip kegiatan dari dua pemuda yang sejak tadi mereka lakukan diatas ranjang itu…

'Dasar bodoh kau sasuke….' Ucap orang itu, kemudian perlahan menutup kembali pintu yang menghubungkan kamar itu dengan kamar disebelahnya.

**#seventh chapter**

Lima hari sudah berlalu sejak hari itu, aku masuk sekolah seperti biasa, orang lain yang melihatku mungkin tak merasakan bahwa diriku yang sekarang sudah bukan Naruto yang dulu lagi, aku yang sekarang hanya seorang pemuda yang kosong, tak ada lagi sesuatu yang hangat yang mengisi hatiku seperti dulu, hatiku sudah hancur, tak utuh seperti saat itu lagi. Menangis? oh itu sudah kulakukan berhari-hari yang lalu sampai mataku tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan air mata, lelah? tentu saja, bahkan aku merasa sangat lelah, namun aku tak berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Karena bagiku jika aku bunuh diri, berarti sama saja dengan aku menghindar dari semua ini. Aku harus kuat, aku tak boleh terbawa oleh pikiran sempit itu. tak boleh….

Dan mengenai lelaki yang malam itu merenggut tubuhku, aku benci! bahkan sangat benci sampai-sampai aku tak bisa untuk tak berhenti memikirkan dirinya. Namun ditengah kebencian itu dapat kurasakan sesuatu, entah apa, aku tak tahu. Dan mungkin sesuatu itulah yang membuat aku terus menerus ingat pada dirinya.

Aku tak pernah memberitahu siapapun mengenai kejadian itu, bahkan sahabat maupun kedua orang tuaku. Tentu, aku tak ingin jika aku menceritakan ini semua orang-orang terdekatku itu akan sakit hati mengetahui apa yang menimpaku. Terlebih keluargaku, Ayahku sangat membenci hubungan sejenis, menurutnya itu jika ia mengetahui aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan sesame jenis, aku tak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan Ayahku lakukan padaku.

Dan kini semenjak lima hari itu anehnya aku tak melihat Sai, yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan pacarku. ia tak pernah kulihat disekolah ini, mungkin ia pergi begitu pikirku, sudahlah biarkan saja laki-laki bajingan itu pergi, sekalian saja ia pergi jauh dari muka bumi ini. Kebencianku padanya masih terasa, aku tak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian saat itu yang seharusnya jadi kejadian menyenangkan seumur hidupku. Dan jika aku mengingat kejadian itu otomatis aku akan mengingat juga kejadian setelahnya bersama pemuda raven itu.

Lagi-lagi dadaku bergetar mengingat hal yang seharusnya tak pernah terjadi saat itu…

Sebenarnya sehari setelah kejadian itu terjadi aku tak masuk sekolah, aku sakit saat itu, mungkin karena aku terkena hujan deras saat itu, sesampainya dirumah aku kepalaku pusing sekali seperti ada berton-ton palu yang menghujam kepalaku. Aku tak ingat hingga sore harinya aku baru terbangun dari tidurku. Dan saat aku terbangun, aku cukup kaget. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri didepan rumahku. entah sejak kapan, ia hanya menatap lurus kearah pintu didepannya, dan tiba-tiba ia menengokkan kepalanya keatas menatap kearahku. aku tersentak, akupun mundur. Kudengar suara ketukan pintu dari depan, ku yakini itu pasti Sasuke. 'Untuk apa lagi ia datang? belum puaskah ia melihatku seperti itu? Shit!' batinku sambil meringkuk diatas ranjang. Kepalaku semakin sakit, mungkin karena aku belum sempat mandi sejak kemarinnya dan langsung tidur hingga sore yang membuatku merasakan sakit kepala lagi.

Suara ketukan pintupun perlahan tak terdengar lagi, kupikir ia pasti sudah pergi. Kuintip melalui celah yang ada di jendelaku melihat apakah ia sudah pergi dari sana atau tidak. Dan, Tch, Ia masih berdiri tegak disana. tak beranjak sedikitpun. Karena kesal, akupun turun dari ranjangku melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Sesampainya aku disana perlahan kubuka pintu itu, kulihat ekspresi diwajahnya saat itu. Datar. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kekesalanku semakin menjadi. Ku layangkan deathglare yang aku punya padanya, namun sepertinya itu tak mempan, terlihat dari ekspresinya yang tak berubah sama sekali.

"Mau apa kau kemari Uchiha san." ucapku tegas padanya, aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini dan beristirahat, kepalaku sakit lagi.

"Hn…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut brengseknya itu. Melihatnya yang seperti itu, amarahku memuncak, tanpa basa basi lagi aku segera menutup pintu yang tadinya sedikit terbuka itu. tapi ia menahan pintu itu dengan kakinya.

"Pergi! Aku tak ada urusan lagi denganmu Uchiha san" ujarku dengan nada yang sedikit kutinggikan.

"Kita perlu bicara, Dobe." akhirnya ada sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Uchiha san" ujarku padanya.

"Ada. Dan hal itu sangat penting untukku." ujarnya.

"Tidak. Penting untukmu tapi tak penting untukku." dan tanpa ada banyak cincong lagi aku langsung menutup pintu itu kasar tepat didepan mukanya, kulakukan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku. Aku merosot ke lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungku pada pintu itu, kepalaku bertambah sakit, kucengkram erat helaian pirang yang ada dikepalaku.

Setidaknya saat itu aku merasa berntung, berntung karena kedua orang tuaku tak ada dirumah, Ibuku menemani ayahku dinas keluar, dan anikiku pergi entah kemana.

"DOBE! Biarkan aku bicara dulu, buka pintunya Dobe!" kali ini aku mendengar teriakannya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu yang menjadi sandaranku saat itu.

"PERGI KAU LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK! AKU TAK SUDI MENDENGAR APAPUN DARIMU!" seruku padanya membalas teriakannya dari dalam rumah.

"Dobe! Buka pintunya! Aku perlu bicara padamu Dobe! Tolong…." kali ini kudengar ada sedikit nada penyesalan dalam suaranya. Namun hal itu tak akan bisa membuat amarahku mencair begitu saja. Aku terdiam masih menyenderkan badanku pada pintu itu.

"Dobe, tolong buka pintunya…" ujarnya kali ini pelan, sudah tak menggedor pintu itu lagi.

Aku diam, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Kemudian aku bangkit, bukan untuk membuka pintu itu tapi lebih tepatnya melangkah menuju kekamarku.

"Pulanglah Uchiha san, tak ada gunanya kau disini." sebelum aku melangkah menuju kamarku, kuucapkan kata-kata itu padanya.

"Tidak! kalau kau tak mau membuka pintu ini, baik! aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau membukanya dan kita bicara." serunya.

Aku hanya mendengus kecil mendengar perkataannya, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

"Maaf…" sekilas aku mendengar kata itu, kata yang baru pertama kali diucapkannya padaku. tapi tak juga kuhiraukan perkataannya.

Akupun sampai didalam kamar, aku merebahkan diriku yang masih terlihat sangat lelah, kupejamkan mataku saat itu menuju alam bawah sadarku, berusaha mencari sebuah ketenangan.

'Ciitt..ciit…' suara burung terdengar saat itu.

"Ngghh… sudah pagi rupanya." ujarku sambil membawa tubuhku untuk bangkit dari keadaad terbaring.

"Tsk, kepalaku masih sakit, sial!" ujarku setelah aku duduk dan bersender dikepala ranjang itu. Ku palingkan wajahku kearah jendela, kulihat embun pagi menyelimuti jendelaku saat itu, rupanya tadi malam hujan. kudekati jendela itu, perlahan kuusap embun yang menempel disana, kelihat pemandangan sekitar dibawahku.

'Rupanya kemarin malam hujan lebat ya, pohon-pohonnya saja sampai miring. Untunglah aku tidur nyenyak setidaknya aku tak terganggu dengan hujan kemarin.' batinku.

Aku masih berdiam diri disana, memandang pemandangan yang ada dibawahku, pergerakan bola mataku tertuju pada arah pintu depan. Disana kulihat ada kaki yang terjulur, aku heran siapa yang pagi-pagi begini ada didepan rumahku. langsung saja aku berjalan turun menuju ke pintu depan.

'Mungkinkah itu Sasuke?' pikirku sambil melangkah.

'Ah, tapi tak mungkin, ia tak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh itu kan?' batinku lagi berusaha menepis pemikiran bodohku yang pertama.

Semakin cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju arah pintu.

Dan setelah sampai akupun langsung membuka pintu itu, aku kaget ternyata benar iu Sasuke. Yang membuatku semakin kaget adalah keadaannya saat ini, bibirnya pucat dan membiru, kulitnya semakin bertambah pucat, dan terdapat kerutan-kerutan di jari jari putihnya.

"Apa yang masih kau lakukan disini Uchiha san?" ujarku padanya berusaha tak terdengar menkhawatirkan padanya. Namun sepertinya aku gagal. Melihatnya seperti ini aku jadi sedikit cemas. Mungkin karena seruanku, kulihat ia sedikit bergerak perlahan.

"Do..Dobe?" ujarnya memanggil namaku, lebih tepatnya ejekannya padaku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan hah? Lihat dirimu sekarang!" ujarku marah padanya, heran? entah darimana perasaan marah ini muncul lagi, namun kali ini bukan rasa marah seperti saat aku mengetahui kekasihku selingkuh, namun lebih tepatnya rasa marah karena cemas? ya, kurasa aku merasakan hal itu.

"Maaf… Dobe…" ujarnya lemah padaku. Kurasakan tubuhnya sangat dingin saat ini, dan tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh kepelukannku, pingsan. Aku panik, sakit kepala yang sempat aku rasakan tadi hilang saat itu juga. Dan tanpa banyak pikir lagi, aku membopongnya untuk memasuki rumah, meletakkannya diatas sofa, mengambil sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya apapun semakin panik, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar, kejang, aku sangat panik berusaha melakukan sesuatu tapi apa? aku bingung aku harus bagaimana agar menghentikan getaran ditubuhnya itu.

Pikiranku yang bodoh tak jua mau bekerja, aku hanya menyelimutinya dengan selimut-selimut tebal dan juga memeluknya, berusaha sedikitnya menghilangkan getaran itu dan menghangatkannya.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya ia tenang, tak melakukan pemberontakkan lagi. Kali ini kulihat nafasnya sudah muli teratur dan suhu tubuhnyapun sudah lebih hangat dari yang tadi.

'Haaa….' aku hanya menghela nafas mengetahui akhirnya keadaannya membaik saat itu.

'Deg…'

Lagi, jantungku lagi-lagi berdetak aneh…

'Sepertinya aku tak bisa membencimu Teme…' ujarku dalam hati sambil memandang wajahnya yang kini tidur dengan tenang…

**Tsuzuku….**

**Maaf ya minna mungki "Ku" ga bisa update kilat lagi, sudah masuk bulan dimana harus menyibukkan diri lagi dengan urusan perkuliahan.. xexexe… **

**oh, ya gimana menrut minna dengan chap ini? sudahkah ada perubahan dengan chap sebelumnya?**

**maka dari itu "Ku" butuh saran kritik dan lain-lain dari minna semua ya…. **

**terimakasih minna…. ^^**

"**Ku" balas review dulu ya…**

**neko-tan: wah yang waktu ini kecepetan ya? maaf jadi ketinggalan 3 chap… mumpung lagi semangat 45 pas buatnya.. hehe yaps itu rapenya, tapi masih rada aneh menurut "Ku"**

**nah lho? Sasu gila, yapz bener banget. xexe…makasi dah review ya…**

**devilojoshi: wah makasi ya sarannya… ya "Ku" juga masih berusaha buat yang baik dan benar, makanya "Ku" butuh banyak saran-saran.. hehe.. hmm, gimana pendapatnya di chapter ini? sudah lebih baikkah dari chapter sebelumnya? hehe makasi ya dah review.**

**Blackxxx: makasi.. maunya sih ga "Ku" siksa teru abis juga kasihan ama naru xexe.. tapi adakalanya kok naru "Ku" buat bahagia. ok ditunggu aja ya… hmm makasi juuga udah review..**

** .Micha007: haha.. makasi udah suka lemonnya, padahal menurut "Ku"**

**lemonnya kurang asem, wkwkwk.. ni udah update hehhe.. makasi ya udah review…**

**yoshhhh…**

**sekian..**

**dan akhir kata.. **

**jaa nee….**


End file.
